The present invention relates to a method and an arrangement for closing at least one end of a tube for preventing internal dirtying of said tube during further handling for example in a process and a plug intended to close up the tube end.
Today a plugging up of the ends of tubes for using for example to cars occurs immediately after cleaning of the tubes. Before cleaning and the plugging up the tubes have been cut up to required, predetermined lengths. The plugging normally occurs by plastic plugs, which are manually fixed to the tube ends. This has appeared to be a very time consuming and staff requiring procedure.
One object with the present invention is to provide a method and an arrangement of the kind mentioned above by which the drawbacks mentionend are eliminated at the same time as the method to assemble the plug is both simple and inexpensive to realize by that the plug before its assemblage is integrally formed with similar plugs in a strip. The features which are distinguisting for the invention are set forth in the following claims.
Thanks to the invention one has now provided a method, an arrangement and a plug, which, after its mounting in the tube ends very easy can be removed either manually or mechanically by the aid of a handle formation on the plug and without damaging the tube ends which has been the case with previously known plug arrangements for protecting inside cleaned tubes from dirtying during further handling.